guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sand Shards
Does this work with Illusionary Weaponry? Though I don't see the point, I guess it could work with Signet of Midnight --Alt F Four 03:35, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :What's more, does it work with Repeating Strike without a lead-attack? I think that would also hurt quite a bit. --Black Ark 03:51, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::You know you could always go test it and find out! By the way, it doesn't work with Illusionary Weaponry, but supposedly (as a few have claimed, I haven't tested yet) it works with assassin skills that miss. I'm going to go test it in an hour or so. --Stexe or take signet of midnight and blind someone else for 15 seconds and your gonna miss all the time as well. Assassins with offhands and no leads = gg. Mmmm.. triplesmite A/D — Skuld 12:48, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Just go for the dual attacks and use Way of the Empty Palm. Them A/Ds are multiplying fast in the RAs! --Thervold 13:59, 28 July 2006 (CDT) It does not work with Illusionary Weaponry. | You should definitely be D/A to get that extra rune damage. This + WotEP + Whirling Charge + A dual = Major Power. Until, of course, they hit you with a SS or a Price of Failure >.< | I dunno if I was supposed to or not, but I made a build with it and posted it D/A Sand Storm--- Mindule Anet nerfed this faster than fat football fans chug beer! Hurrah! --Theeth (talk) 16:57, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Yeah but it wasn't Repeating that broke it, it was Exhausting Assault.. 1/2 act, dual attack. - Greven 19:07, 28 July 2006 (CDT) DESCRIPtion needs to be changed under skill list as well is this skikk usable anymore? related skills? does anyone see how the related skills actually 'relate' to Sand Shards? :They don't relate anymore. They were used to spike before the skill was limited to Scythe attacks. --Theeth (talk) 17:37, 28 July 2006 (CDT) This skill is pretty useless if they keep it so it only works with scythe attacks! :Not really. It's pretty much a half cost, half damage, 30 second scythe version of Splinter Shot that triggers on any hit failure instead of just blocks. With 12 Earth Prayers, if you get blinded you can do up to 63 area damage which might be armour ignoring, which, with Signet of Midnight, get you area DPS comparable to the single target DPS of Illusionary Weaponry (which is a lot more useful in PvE than in PvP against people smart enough not to swarm around a scythe-wielder). That said, I really hope the restriction to scythe attacks was a temporary workaround to the dual attack exploit, and that they come up with a better long-term solution, such as making it impossible to activate out of sequence dagger attacks (just like you can't activate charging adrenal skills, recharging regular skills or attack skills for weapons you're not currently wielding), which, IIRC, is how out of sequence dagger attacks used to work in the Factions PvP Preview event. -- Gordon Ecker 19:49, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::well it needs to be cleared up a little; does it work with normale attacks or attack skills(as some assassin skills do, ex: impale) Alucard pwns all 15:54, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::I didn't even consider the possibility that it might only refer to scythe attack skills. Either way, it's likely to outperform Splinter Shot in PvE. Anyway, I'm adding the block and evade punishment skills to related skills. -- Gordon Ecker 05:02, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I dont think the idea with Signet of Midnight would work well with the attack speed of a Drevish. The scythe attacs are slow, Im not sure but hammers seem to be faster.--Coloneh 19:40, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Signet of Midnight would be counterproductive if it only procs on scythe attack skills. As for related skills, Sand Shards causes area damage either whenever any attack with a scythe is blocked, evaded or misses or whenever a scythe attack skill is blocked, evaded or misses. How are Swift Chop and Irresistable Blow, which cause damage when blocked, and Griffon's Sweep, Leviathan's Sweep and Seeking Blade, which cause damage when evaded, not related? -- Gordon Ecker 21:29, 3 October 2006 (CDT) This could become an incredible DPS for farming, D/Me, Signet of Midnight, 16 earth prayers and sand shards, attacking 3 foes at once = 78 damage to all nearby foes, every 1.75 seconds, with an IAS, you could dish out a great deal of damage.. unless im missing something. --86.137.79.37 16:12, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :signet of midnight (blinds you and target) epidemic (spreads conditions on target to adjacent) Sand shards (deals damage when you miss) Heart of Fury (IAS) dwayna's touch (healing) spirit of failure (energy management) whirling charge (IAS) mantra of flame? (energy management + damage mitigation from smites)- You could possibly solo UW with this or something like it. Right now it looks (a) like attributes are spread a bit, (b) aataxe wipe you out before you can blind them all. However imo there's got to be a better way to provide the blind Phool 16:00, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Purpose Dervish's attacks are just so powerful, that the only way to disable them is to blind them...and this is to counter that blind... Lightblade 15:43, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Well, conditions in general will work pretty well on a Dervish, as they have no actual condition removal skills, though with all their offensive enchants I don't see Blind being too big a problem. I'd be more worried about Cripple, as almost all the Dervish's offense is predicated on being within melee range. Featherfoot Grace and the numerous movement speed enhancing stances can help, but of course for a real solution, there's always Avatar of Melandru... Arshay Duskbrow 16:31, 28 September 2006 (CDT) this is was overnerfed and is almost useless now User:xyz 11 December 2006